1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to charge-discharge control of first and second electricity storage devices of an electric vehicle, of which the first electricity storage device is chargeable with a photovoltaic cell and the second electricity storage device serves as a power source for generating driving force of the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
An electric vehicle equipped with a photovoltaic cell that is installed at a predetermined position of the vehicle, such as on the roof, and converts light energy into electricity is publicly known. Such a vehicle includes, for example, a first electricity storage device that is chargeable with the photovoltaic cell and a second electricity storage device that serves as a power source for generating driving force of the vehicle.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-117000 discloses a technology that involves temporarily charging a first electricity storage device with electricity generated h a solar panel installed on an electric vehicle, and when a charging rate of the first electricity storage device has reached or exceeded a specified value, charging a second electricity storage device with electricity from the first electricity storage device.